zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Whiskey
Now you know Jones’ plan, stopping him should be the easy part. Right? Cast * Tom De Luca * Jody Marsh * Paula Cohen * Duncan Macallan Plot White Buildings You head to Mor Island’s whisky distillery, hoping to thwart Jones’s plan to poison the island’s water supply. Duncan, Paula, Jody and Tom accompany you, while Mor’s police force move to surround the distillery. Metal Stairs You enter the distillery, and Duncan gives Paula a little history lesson. You hear footsteps on a gantry over the still house and give chase. Cellar You follow the gantry and find the door to the main admin office ajar. Upon entering the room, you find you’ve been had by the oldest trick in the book - a tape recorder left as a distraction. Jones must be in the cellar near the water supply! Wind Generator Entering the cellar, you realise the ground where Jones would need to dig to reach the water supply has been untouched. Tom realises the distillery was a decoy all along. The only way to warn the rest of the island is via an emergency communications point to the west. Bomb Sprinting to the emergency communications point, you arrive to find it broken. Worse, there’s a bomb planted underneath it. The bomb’s timer is set for one minute. Despite Tom’s volunteering, Duncan grabs the bomb and runs away with it, hoping to throw it over a cliff to save you all. Armoury You stop running, sure you’re clear of the bomb’s blast range. Long moments later, Duncan reappears unharmed. The bomb didn’t explode. Tom can’t work out why Jones is continually using decoys, until he has a revelation: he’s using decoys because he has no actual weapons. His real plan must be to raid Mor Island’s armoury, unguarded now that the police force is surrounding the distillery. You race ahead to try to catch Jones. Defenceless As you race towards the armoury, a deafening explosion lets you know that you’re too late. Jones has raided the armoury and destroyed what he couldn’t take with him, leaving the rest of the island defenceless against the horde of zombies that are sure to be attracted by the explosion. S08E12 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript DUNCAN MACALLAN: The distillery is straight ahead, everyone. Just keep going over the moorland. There’d be a much better view of the coast if it wasn’t for the fog. PAULA COHEN: I still wish we could have waited for Sam to get back on comms. JODY MARSH: Me too, Paula, but you heard Janine. Stopping Jones is an immediate imperative. TOM DE LUCA: Paula, you’re the best chemistry expert we have. If we’re too late, you can at least test the water, determine if Jones used regular zombie pills or the V-type variant. DUNCAN MACALLAN: You really think he’d do this, Mr. De Luca? Poison the whole island? PAULA COHEN: He tried to massacre an entire enclave on the mainland, Chief. The plans we found in his hideout on Niomh Island were clear. The island’s main water supply runs under the distillery. He’s going to dig down through the cellar and spike it with zombie pills. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Horrible! To do this to your own home, to people you’ve known all your life! Look, that cluster of white buildings just visible ahead. That’s the distillery. I’ve had the entire island police force come down. He’ll be surrounded. JODY MARSH: We don’t have time to lose. Jones already has a headstart on us. Come on, Five. We’re not letting anyone else die here on this island. JODY MARSH: I guess this is the main entrance. Is that a gift shop by the counter selling postcards? DUNCAN MACALLAN: The distillery’s always been popular. The tours used to sell well by island standards. With a following wind, they’d sometimes get as many as 30 visitors a day. TOM DE LUCA: Head straight down that corridor, Five. According to Jones’ plans, basement access is through the main stillhouse. PAULA COHEN: That looks like a picture of the laird on that wall. Hold on, it’s dated 1882. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Oh, that’s his grandfather. His family’s always been big on whiskey. The old man’s 92 in that picture, you know. They say the island water keeps us young past our years. You would have sworn my Phyllis wasn’t a day over 30, even as she lay on her deathbed. It’s what made it so hard to believe. TOM DE LUCA: This must be the stillhouse. Two levels, lots of machinery. Keep an eye on those big copper stills! Jones could be behind them. footsteps echo JODY MARSH: Do you hear that? Footsteps coming from the gantry above us. DUNCAN MACALLAN: It’s a weekend. There shouldn’t be anyone here. PAULA COHEN: You still use this place? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Of course. The laird always says the community must stand by its traditions. TOM DE LUCA: That’s definitely footfall. It could be Jones. If he heard us coming, he’ll be trying to escape. Everyone, up those metal stairs to the top level. Weapons out, condition red. Just run! footsteps echo TOM DE LUCA: Keep going straight along the gantry, Five. The sound’s coming from behind that door. DUNCAN MACALLEN: That’s the main admin office. The door shouldn’t be ajar. JODY MARSH: Something’s wrong. Jones wouldn’t let himself get cornered. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Do you think he’ll resist? There are plenty of us. TOM DE LUCA: This is a man who’s weaponized V-types. He’s trying to poison your water supply. Last time we confronted him, he nearly destroyed an oil rig full of people! If he can hurt us, he will! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Then I’d best hope I can be some use to you. The biggest sting I ever had before was closing down Mrs. Mulligan’s goat smuggling operation! I haven’t been able to fire my gun since the night you arrived. JODY MARSH: You just need to stay out of our way. Five, Tom, you take either side of the door. I’m going to kick it open. slams open No! Tape recorder! clicks off Oldest trick in the most ancient book and Jones got us with it! DUNCAN MACALLAN: That’s Al Donnelly’s tape player on the desk. He said it was missing, but he’s always forgetting things. TOM DE LUCA: Jones obviously planned to distract us like this, which means he’s still here, which means he could be lacing the water with zombie virus now. Everyone to the cellar, quickly! PAULA COHEN: Isn’t this cellar where you age the whiskey? I thought there’d be more than a few casks. DUNCAN MACALLAN: We traded a lot with Dearg Island where the scientists are, and the rest with Colonel Sage for the weapons. I don’t see anyone here. No sign of Jones. JODY MARSH: He could be hiding. TOM DE LUCA: The water mains run under this floor. He’d need to dig to reach them, but the ground’s untouched. He should be in a hurry! He knows we’re hunting him… he knows we’re hunting him. It’s a faint! PAULA COHEN: You think this is all a distraction? TOM DE LUCA: I’ve been an idiot. A plume of smoke from his shack after keeping himself so carefully concealed? Jones let us find his camp! All that evidence he left. He knew it’d push us into panic mode. No one wants another Exmoor. He lured us here to the farthest edge of Mor Island so he can – what? JODY MARSH: Whatever it is, he wanted us out of the way for it. He could be striking anywhere right now! He could be going after the laird or trying to finish Janine! We have to warn people. DUNCAN MACALLAN: No mobile signal anymore, and the old copper landlines were too much work to maintain after Z-Day. We’re out of range for our walkie-talkie. There’s an emergency communications point with its own wind generator to the west. We keep them working. Come on, with me. Let’s go! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Keep going. It’s over the next hill. Nobody run too far ahead or we’ll lose each other in the fog. TOM DE LUCA: I really thought we’d find Jones back there, you know. JODY MARSH: I know. TOM DE LUCA: And I was afraid. Not of Jones. I was afraid that the moment we got what Jane needed, I’d tear Jones apart with my bare hands. JODY MARSH: Some people might call that justice after what he did to Exmoor. TOM DE LUCA: I wouldn’t be doing it for them. I’d be doing it for me! And I’ve been down that road before. PAULA COHEN: Over here, near the cliff edge! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Ah, that’s it! JODY MARSH: laughs One of those little orange SOS phone boxes for roadside assistance! DUNCAN MACALLAN: There’s a handful of them on the isle, linked directly to my office. Used to be for lost tourists. You just click the box open to get to the phone… creaks open Oh. TOM DE LUCA: It’s smashed. And look, tucked under the phone. PAULA COHEN: Right. Yes. That’s a bomb. TOM DE LUCA: Pipe bomb covered in nails. Throws rusty shrapnel in all directions at 2000 miles an hour. Tricky to outrun with no nearby cover. One minute timer, triggered by opening the box. It’ll be too unstable to throw. Can probably carry it away if I’m careful, get you more distance. rattles JODY MARSH: Chief, what are you doing? Put it down! DUNCAN MACALLAN: I can drop it off the cliff into the sea. I’ll find my way in this fog. You can’t. And I have far less life left ? than you youngsters. Just get yourselves clear! PAULA COHEN: Wait, you’ll never – ! God, he’s – he’s vanished into the fog with the bomb. We need to go after him. TOM DE LUCA: No time to risk it. That bomb’s due to go off any second. Everyone, run in the other direction. Go! TOM DE LUCA: All right, Five. We should be out of that IED’s range by now. JODY MARSH: Do you think he - DUNCAN MACALLAN: Hello? Is anyone there? PAULA COHEN: Chief, we’re over here! DUNCAN MACALLAN: I threw it over the cliff and listened hard, but nothing happened. Must have been a dud. TOM DE LUCA: Why put a timer on a pipe bomb at all? He could have rigged it to blow when we opened the box. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Another trick. A fake! TOM DE LUCA; He’s buying time, but for what? What does he want? DUNCAN MACALLAN: He wants to hurt us, we know that. TOM DE LUCA: Yes! Yes, he does. He wants to hurt us, and we keep stopping him. If Jones had real explosives, that bomb would have killed us. If he had real zombie pills, he’d have poisoned the island. He can trick us, but if he doesn’t have a way to hurt us… Chief, where do you keep your weapons? The ones you got from Colonel Sage? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Armory. South of here, but it’s well-guarded. Always four men on the door. Except - JODY MARSH: Except they were called away to surround the distillery! We need to get there right now! Run! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Keep going across the grasslands. We’re almost there. PAULA COHEN: I think I see lights up ahead. DUNCAN MACALLAN: That’s the armory, that little squat building by the coast, just outside the - Runner Five hears muffled screaming through ringing ears PAULA COHEN: Five! Five! Can you stand? I said can you stand? Let me help you up. JODY MARSH: Tom? Tom! TOM DE LUCA: I’m all right, Jody. I’m all right! Knocked down by the shockwave is all. JODY MARSH: We’re lucky we weren’t any closer. The whole armory just – erupted! My God, just a smoking crater left! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Was it Jones? TOM DE LUCA: Must have been. Solid tactical reasoning. Jones takes what he wants, primes some explosives while exiting, destroys everything else. Now he has guns and we don’t. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Oh God, Liam. The young lad I left on the door. He would have been in there. JODY MARSH: I’m sorry. This… this isn’t your fault. This is Jones. He did this. TOM DE LUCA: That explosion will attract zombies for miles. And without the armory - PAULA COHEN: We’ll have nothing to fight them with. This whole island. Jones just left us all defenseless.Category:Mission Category:Season Eight